


DONT FUCKING READ THIS

by Sapnappers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, i miss dream, listen i an just coping with my obsession with having an older brother for the past 12 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapnappers/pseuds/Sapnappers
Summary: DO NOT OPEN THIS GODDAMN STORY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	DONT FUCKING READ THIS

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR ME TO COPE WITH MY BROTHER COMPLEX SO SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
> Anyway.

His laugh rung throughout the convention hall and you smile so hard you can feel the muscles in your face start to ache. In the midst of his wheezing you could hear the distinct, "holy shit, I love you." Without even realizing it, your eyes had actually started to tear up as you laugh along with him. 

He noticed because he's Dream and of course he notices. He laughter dies down and concern laces his voice, "Hey, hey, woah. What happened? Are you okay?"

You rub at your eyes and laugh, "Yeah, haha, sorry about that. It's just- I've looked up to you as like an older brother for years and to hear you say that just.. it means a lot to me."

He smiles and pulls you into a safe hug. One that you'd truly only be able to get from an older brother. 

"I love you!"


End file.
